


A Man and His Droid

by Red_Tigress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hurt BB-8, Rose is lovely and supportive, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The One True Pairing of a Man and His Droid, crying Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: Drabble. Rose witnesses a little of the relationship between a man and his Droid.





	A Man and His Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Some may view this as slightly OOC, but I love BB-8's and Poe's relationship. True love, that. Just a slight drabble exploring that from Rose's POV becuase I think she is cute and brave and I love her.

Rose was making her way back to the temporary base where their small band of rebels had been hiding. She knew a few of them had gone on a “mission” to try and track some hardware (i.e. ships) they could repossesses. She giggled outloud again at the term General Organa had used. She herself had been sent on the much less dangerous mission of picking up some power converters. Her leg still twinged painfully from time to time after her crash a few weeks ago, but the rest of her was doing okay and they figured one engineer shopping by herself wasn’t enough to raise suspicion. She idly wondered if the others were back yet.

  
She entered the base through the locked sidedoor, taking a few glances around to make sure no one was watching. The base was located in a small town on the outskirts of an Outer Rim planet, but even if there weren’t First Order spies around, there were most definitely Hutts. Being thrown into a rancor pit wasn’t on her bucket list. Nevermind no one had actually used a rancor pit since Jabba’s time, but that particular Rebellion story had been passed around enough everyone still associated it with the Hutts.

  
As she entered the hallways of the hangar they were currently occupying, she heard a few muffled conversations signaling that the mission had returned. As an unspoken rule, no one raised their voice unless it was an emergency, so she began poking her head in and out of rooms, looking for Finn.

  
She got to the third room, and was just about to poke her head in, when she heard muffled crying. Not bawling, but the few, deep sniffs and pants of someone who was trying to make it seem like they weren’t crying.

  
She slowly peered inside, and what she found surprised her. Commander Dameron was sitting on the floor, his legs splayed out in front of him, hair hanging in his face. Soot and grime were smeared across his features, and she could clearly see tear tracts running down his cheeks. She noticed the bright orange and white, one of a kind, droid that was his with matching soot and grime marks, and a few extra blaster marks across it’s round body. With a start, she realized that one of it’s compartments was open, a few wires and arms dangling out of it, and it’s head was resting in Dameron’s hands, on his lap.

  
Rose was seized with an overwhelming desire to help, but she didn’t want to surprise the Commander. She backed up into the hallway, where she made some loud stomping noises. She waited a moment as she heard some brusque sniffs, and the clatter of a tool falling to the floor.

  
She popped fully into the room and feigned surprised. “Oh, um, hi Commander!” She said brightly. “Are you…having trouble with your droid?”

  
Dameron had leapt to his feet and was rubbing his eyes while still holding onto the Droid’s head. “Oh yeah, we…encountered some trouble on the mission. I uh…looked for you but someone said you were out.” His eyes were red, but filled with a pleading desperateness. “Please…can you help him?”

  
He was holding out BB-8’s head to her, and was crouching slightly so he was closer to her height. She shifted the power converters to the crook of her arm, and gently took BB-8 from him. “Of course,” she smiled.

  
Poe looked like he was about to collapse in relief, as he exhaled heavily with a smile on his face. He raised his hands above his head, swallowed heavily, and then gripped her shoulders firmly. “Thank you!”

  
“I can start right now, if you take these power converters to the General.”

  
He nodded vigorously, taking them from her arms. “Yeah, I can do that. I just…BB-8 is…I need to…” He paced back and forth, eyes darting over BB-8”s body and seeming reluctant to leave him.

  
“Hurry back here, and bring my tools,” Rose gave him a reassuring pat. I’ll give him the diagnostic, but luckily a few blaster shots isn’t enough to finish him off.”

  
Poe looked so proud in that moment, and wiped briefly at his eyes again. “That’s right. My buddy’s gotten through tougher scrapes than this. He’s…”

  
“One of a kind,” Rose finished for him.

  
Poe nodded. She smiled.

  
It took the better part of three days to repair BB-8, Poe hovering over her shoulder the whole time. Rey dropped in from time to time and gave sympathetic looks to both Poe in the droid, and agreed to help take up some of Rose’s duties while she was working to repair him.

  
Finally, the last piece was in place. Rose sat back on her feet and wiped her forehead. Poe, sitting nearby and watching her, leaned forward. She turned to him, smiling. “You ready?”

  
Poe nodded and scurried down to the ground beside her. She reached inside BB-8’s chassis and flipped a switch.

  
They heard the small whine of machinery starting up, and saw BB-8’s lens blink to life. “Buddy?” Poe said tentatively.

  
BB-8 rocked back and forth for a moment, then stilled. Poe reached out a tentative hand, worry etched across his features.

  
BB-8 gave a squeal of delight, startling them both, and then rocketing forward into Poe’s chest. Poe let out an oomf followed by an excited, relieved laugh, and starting rubbing BB-8’s chassis all over. “Oh buddy, I was so worried, it’s so good to see you, are you feeling okay, is there anything-”

  
Rose giggled as BB-8 cut Poe off and began rocking back and forth with his systems diagnostics (all clear!) Poe tapped his forehead briefly to BB-8”s head which seemed to calm the droid, before turning to Rose.

  
“Thank you,” he said. “BB-8 is my best friend.”

  
Rose smiled. It was rare to see such companionship between a Droid and another being, and it was one more thing she added to her list of why The Resistance was worth fighting for. “You’re welcome, Commander Dameron.”

  
“Please,” he said taking her hand. “We’re friends now. Just Poe.”

  
BB-8 rolled over and bumped into her resting his head against her. She giggled. “Haha, alright. Poe.”

  
He reached over and hugged her, BB-8 between them.


End file.
